litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Demithca Proclamation
The Demithca Proclamation is the set of laws that were laid down by the forefathers of the former Kingdom of Saeletia, that notably spanned more than one five hundred worlds at the height of its power (according to Imperial sources). Background The proclamation was inscribed upon titanium plates and held within the Badger's Claw, an ancient holy site of the Demithcan colonists, by the first Saeletan King, Byzathor Polophylax. Until the end of the Years of Blood, this titanium plate served as the absolute law throughout the Saeletan Kingdom. Due to Katirys Serpantarius ending the war with the Holy Anglian Empire through aggressive negotiations (an event that began with the warrior woman presenting the head of her half-brother to the Anglian Emperor), the Demithca Proclamation was never seized by Imperial forces as they dared not enter further into the newly established "Saeletan Sector" as prominent cosmic phenomenon within the region of space made FTL travel unreliable and potentially dangerous without local knowledge. To this day it remains within the Badger's Claw as a testament to the hardiness of the Saeletan people and the fact that Demithca failed to fall to the Imperial Army. Within the Saeletan System, the Demithcan Proclamation is followd instead of the Royal Constitution. It's influence on life within the Saeletan Sector becomes diminished the closer to Imperial space a planet lies. Here they tend to reluctantly follow the Royal Constitution in order to avoid violent retribution. Key Passages Byzanthor I, Verses 1 - 8 The Kingdom of Saeletia is to forever be free, from now until the end of time. Its borders are ours to pillage and reave. Its kings are to earn the loyalty of its people. Its people are entitled to what they claim for themselves by the blade. Its people are to be born free of fear of slavery. Its people are to live for their legacy and to disregard their demise. In death our sexes are equal, in life so this shall be. For we do not take what is given to us. We only have what we have earned. Byzanthor I, Verse 12 A king must pay the price of blood to defend the honour of his people. Byzanthor I, Verses 16 - 18 The children of the Kingdom of Saeletia are Saeletans, for they carry the blood of their ancestors in their veins. A Saeletan does not spill the blood of another Saeletan, lest it be to restore honour to one's people. Should it be done in a lesser cause, the perpetrator is no longer a true Saeletan . Controversy To the Imperial Scholars that are aware of the Demithca Proclamation's perpetual existence, they deem it tantamount to heresy of the highest order and regularly call for religious cleansing of the Saeletan Sector. These calls are never heeded, for nobles who are aware of the fact that it has survived are also parley to the knowledge of the many dangers faced by actually trying to eliminate House Polophylax and their unusually large dominion. The matter has been presented to countless Emperor's in the past, but as the Saeletan Sector exists on the border with Dominion Space and is key to holding large swathes of Imperial Space safe from the predation of a more serious threat, a decision to purge House Polophylax has always been avoided. It has even been decided in official statutes that "The presence of the Saeletan System at the edge of hell is evidence that God has already punished them for their heretical manuscript." Category:Nova Anglia Category:Misc